


A Traipse Through the Snow

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: it’s short and sweet. peep the fact that I wrote this in Lucien’s POV bc I am most comfortable with it.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s short and sweet. peep the fact that I wrote this in Lucien’s POV bc I am most comfortable with it.

Lucien’s day was not going well. No, it was not going well at all.

His boss, Tamlin, had forced him to come in despite the snow covering the ground and the fact that it was a _Saturday_.

Lucien huffed in exasperation as he stomped down the sidewalk, his gloved hands shoved into his pockets. The beauty of the park he walked through meant next to nothing to him. He’d seen enough snow in his life that the wonder of it was lost to him.

He started down a gentle incline towards the street…and slipped. Slipped and fell onto his back, his head hitting the ground.

He swore and sat up, clutching the back of his head, just as two people hurried over to ask if he was alright—and slipped.

“Are you okay?” They all asked at once. Then they shared a laugh and Lucien actually looked at the people on either side of him. _Fuck_.

To his right was a pretty girl with pink cheeks and a pink nose from the cold and a puffy black coat. She had a few freckles which Lucien assumed would be more prominent in the sunnier months. She had the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen.

To his left was a man blessed with alarmingly good looks and strikingly deep blue eyes that felt like they were staring into his soul. His coat was clearly designer and his hair was perfectly styled, and, Cauldron, it had been a long time since Lucien had gotten laid.

Lucien swallowed and the man’s eyes flicked to his throat before back up to his face.

“So I guess we sort of fell for each other,” the man said, a silly grin on his face. The girl ran a hand over her face with a halfhearted groan. “I’m Rhys.” He offered his hand to Lucien.

“Lucien,” he choked out. Rhys gave him a quick once over—still both sitting in the snow—before extending his hand to the girl.

“I’m Feyre,” she said, her cheeks more flushed than they had been when Lucien had first looked at her.

Rhys looked between him and Feyre, biting his lip a bit. Lucien found himself staring at said lip. _You just fucking met him, Lucien._

“Forgive me if this is too…forward,” Rhys began, leaning back on a hand. “But would the two of you want to get coffee? Like… right now?”

“I—um—” Lucien cleared his throat. “I need to be getting to work.”

“Work? On a Saturday?” Feyre asked, an eyebrow raised.

“My boss is a prick,” Lucien explained with a frown. Rhys shook his head.

“I’m not usually one to encourage ditching work, but…” Rhys glanced between them again, something flashing in his eyes. “I think you’ve found yourself in some interesting circumstances.”

“Are you going?” Lucien asked Feyre. Her blue eyes widened.

“Have you _seen_ him?” Feyre whispered, though she didn’t try very hard to conceal what she was saying. Rhys snickered and Lucien looked over at him. Fuck, why did he have to be so painfully attractive.

“Hmm, sir, I suppose I’ll come on this coffee date of yours,” Lucien said, attempting to force nonchalance into his voice. Rhys beamed and stood, offering hands to both Lucien and Feyre.

“Come on then, darlings. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uh actually wrote something…. some of y’all wanted more so i wrote more and there will be EVEN more uh rise my friends cause i’m (tentatively) back and ready to Ship.

Tamlin called. Again. And Lucien ignored it. Again. He really would’ve quit this job already if it didn’t pay so well. 

“Was that your boss again?” Feyre asked, hands around her mug. Lucien sighed and nodded. 

“You should come work for me,” Rhys piped up. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Lucien had tried not to gape when Rhys had taken off his coat and revealed his muscular arms that were shown off by his form fitting sweater. Don’t even get him started on the fit of Rhys’s trousers. “You’d have to interview, of course, but we don’t make people work on Saturday’s… unless it’s a special occasion.”

“Would you be the one interviewing me?” Lucien drawled, sketching a brow and leaning onto his forearms. Rhys shrugged. 

“I have to admit I’d be a bit biased.” Lucien could’ve sworn Rhys’s eyes trailed over his body as he spoke. He glanced at Feyre, who was sipping her latte and looking between the two men, and back at Rhys. 

“I’ll look into it.” Rhys grinned and Lucien wanted to roll his eyes at how smug he looked. 

Feyre leaned over and cupped her hand in front of his ear so Rhys wouldn’t hear her whisper, “I’d work for him just for the office sex.” Lucien raised his brows at her as she pulled away but then he smiled slowly. 

Rhys cocked a brow. “Care to share with the class?”

Lucien exchanged a look with Feyre before they both shook their heads. Rhys narrowed his eyes and reached for his teacup. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucien saw Feyre cover her mouth as she suppressed a laugh. Rhys watched her as he sipped his tea, his face softening. 

Lucien looked at her as well—her flushed cheeks and crinkled blue eyes. She looked _really_ pretty. A few pieces of her hair had come out of her braid from her running her hand over it throughout their date and she pushed them out of her face as she continued to laugh quietly into her hand. 

“Sorry,” she wheezed, covering her face with both her hands. She peeked out at them between her fingers and her face fell.”What?” Lucien wasn’t sure what she saw on his own face, but if it was anything like the look of soft admiration on Rhys’s face then he understood the deepening blush on Feyre’s face. 

“You’re incredibly adorable, Feyre darling,” Rhys said. He set his teacup back on the table and propped his head on his hand. A smile tugged at Feyre’s lips though she ducked her head down to hide her red cheeks. Lucien simultaneously wanted a pet name and dreaded blushing like a fool if he got one.

“I’d really like to see both of you again,” Rhys blurted, which from what Lucien had gauged of him in the few hours they’d known each other was not a common occurrence. Feyre’s head snapped up before her throat bobbed.

“I’d like that as well,” Feyre said, fiddling with the necklace she wore. They smiled at each other and it made Lucien feel warm inside. He wondered how he’d ended up in the company of two of the most attractive people he’d ever seen. “Lucien?” The two of them were looking at him expectantly.

“I–uh–me too,” he stammered out before he smiled warily. Feyre and Rhys’s smiles widened impossibly. The three of them looked at each other entirely too long before Rhys broke the silence.

“Here, give me your numbers,” he said, taking out his phone. “I’ll make a groupchat for us to make plans and, you know, talk on.” Lucien realised Rhys was a bit of a dork.

They hugged goodbye a few minutes later and went their separate ways. Lucien felt lighter than he had in days.

——

Lucien had barely unlocked the door to his flat when his phone chimed. He closed the door behind him and fished his phone out of one of his deep coat pockets.

_Unknown number: So when are you free tomorrow?_

Lucien fought the urge to laugh, especially as who he assumed was Feyre replied.

_Unknown number #2: Someone’s eager_

_Rhys: Darling, if you’re not available I can just take Lucien out…_

Lucien felt his cheeks heat and set his phone down to take off his coat and scarf. He had more messages when he retrieved his phone.

_Feyre: I’m doing brunch with my sisters at 11 so I’m free before that or after 1_

_Rhys: Hmm, that’s what I thought._

_Feyre: Prick._

Lucien laughed and walked further into his flat.

_Rhys: We could do afternoon tea or perhaps dinner?_

_Rhys: Or maybe dinner’s too much…_

Lucien’s stomach growled at the thought of dinner and he headed for his fridge to see if he had any leftovers. He’d ended up going into work after coffee, though he quit at the end of the day. He really hoped Rhys’s offer was genuine. He found fried rice from the night before and put it in the microwave before responding to Rhys’s messages.

_Lucien: Dinner sounds nice_

_Feyre: He speaks!_

_Feyre: I think dinner would be nice, but nothing too fancy. I haven’t been given proper notice to get a dress suitable enough._

Rhys was typing for a longer time than Lucien was willing to watch the three little dots. His fried rice finished reheating and he took it with him to the living room couch.

_Rhys: Thank the mother. Please do tell me if I ever overstep. I’ll make a reservation and send you the details in a bit?_

_Rhys: Also I had a very good time at coffee this morning._

Lucien’s heart fluttered. At least he wasn’t the only nervous one in this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

They’d been texting all day. Lucien had told them how he quit his job, and Rhys had immediately sent him a job application for his company and an accompanying message that said: _Come in tomorrow morning for an interview_. 

Now Lucien was standing outside a restaurant called Rita’s which Rhys had apparently been going to since he was a child. It was cold and he really could just wait inside, but he hated awkward interaction. So now he was trying not to shiver from the cold despite his winter coat. 

“Lucien,” Rhys called, walking towards him. Lucien smiled when he saw him. His hair looked fucking perfect and his designer coat was unsurprisingly immaculate. Lucien couldn’t imagine going through life being _that_ attractive. He clenched his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out, but it seemed that was unnecessary since Rhys was going in for a hug.

Lucien sucked in a breath as they embraced and tried to ignore the warmth that seeped from his body and how even when they separated, Rhys stayed close enough that Lucien could still feel his warmth. He opened his mouth to say hi, but Rhys’s phone rang. 

“Sorry,” Rhys said as he took out his phone, but when he saw the caller ID he smiled and turned the phone to show Lucien it was Feyre before answering it and putting it on speaker. “Hello, darling.”

“Hi, um, I’m running a little late,” Feyre said quickly, “so you guys can sit down. You don’t have to wait for me.” Rhys and Lucien shared a look. “Sorry about this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rhys said smoothly. “We’ll see you soon.” Lucien thought he could probably get drunk on the sound of Rhys’s voice. 

“Right, yeah, see you soon,” Feyre said before hanging up. 

After a few minutes of waiting outside and chatting about their days, a taxi pulled up in front of them and Feyre stepped out. Though, she only stepped one foot out when she spotted them and froze.

“You waited,” she said, blinking a few times. Lucien and Rhys nodded. Feyre’s cheeks flushed, especially as Rhys walked forward and offered her his arm. She took it and stepped the rest of the way out of the taxi. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

Rhys and Lucien shared another look. “We know,” Lucien said, “but we wanted to.” Feyre smiled a bit, letting go of Rhys’s arm. Lucien smiled back at her, hoping he didn’t seem too eager.

“Shall we?” Rhys said as he gestured towards the entrance of Rita’s. How the fuck was he so suave in everything he did? Was he like this at work? Lucien brushed off his thoughts as they entered the restaurant.

——-

A few hours later they were still talking, having finished dessert a while ago. Lucien was watching Feyre as she talked about the new book she was illustrating. Her blue eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she spoke. The sleeves of her sweater were a bit too long and covered her hands which made her look… very cute. 

Rhys had his head propped on his hand, leaning towards Feyre, clearly as charmed by her as Lucien was. There was a little smile on his face as his eyes flicked to Lucien’s and back to Feyre. 

Feyre paused for a moment, looked between them, and bit her bottom lip. Lucien resisted the urge to focus on her soft lips. “I’m talking a lot, aren’t I?”

“No, I’m intrigued,” Rhys said, placing his hand atop hers on the table. _Smooth_. Lucien wished he had the confidence that this man embodied. Feyre glanced down at Rhys’s hand on her own, and Rhys began to withdraw his hand, but she grasped his hand in hers. They smiled at each other, and Lucien practically melted.

“How often do you meet with the author?” Lucien asked when she looked to him for validation. She smiled wider before launching back into her description.

She was interrupted a few minutes later by Rita coming to tell them it was almost closing time, but she continued speaking as they stood and got ready to leave. Feyre shivered a bit as they walked out into the cold winter night, and Lucien tentatively slid his arm around her waist. Thankfully, she moved even closer to him and not away.

They walked down the sidewalk, not having a particular destination in mind, until Feyre stopped and faced the two of them. She took a deep breath, her hands in the pockets of her coat.

“I want to kiss you guys, but I don’t really know how this works,” Feyre blurted all at once. Lucien blinked a few times then swallowed and glanced sidelong at Rhys, who was also glancing at him. “If you don’t want to kiss me that’s okay–”

She sounded so disappointed and Lucien hated it. “No, no, love, I–I’d really like to kiss you too,” he said, taking a step towards her. She ran a hand through her hair as she blushed.

“Oh, I…” She looked at Rhys who appeared by Lucien’s side. 

“Me too,” Rhys whispered, and Feyre laughed softly, covering her face with her hands. When she’d finished laughing, Rhys spoke again. “So, now that we’ve established that… who are you kissing first?”

Feyre’s blush deepened and she looked between Rhys and Lucien. Lucien thought she’d probably pick Rhys first, not that he minded.

“I can’t decide,” she said, biting her lip again. “You two can kiss while I think…if you want.” Lucien froze and felt heat flood his cheeks. _Well, fuck_.

Rhys turned to him with a raised brow, and Lucien took a step closer to him, not completely of his own will. He had to tilt his head slightly to look Rhys in the eye when they were this close. Lucien was acutely aware of Feyre watching their every move, but that awareness disappeared as Rhys slid a warm hand around to grip the back of his neck.

Lucien waited for a moment before realising Rhys was waiting for _him_. He searched Rhys’s eyes for another moment before taking his face in his hands and pressing their lips together. Rhys froze, likely from the force Lucien used, before he smiled against Lucien’s lips and leaned in further. Rhys tangled his fingers in Lucien’s hair, and Lucien sucked in a breath, resting a hand on Rhys’s shoulder. 

When Lucien started to pull away, Rhys chased after his lips. Lucien smirked as he pulled fully back and raised his brows at Rhys. Rhys shrugged a shoulder before leaning in quickly to steal another kiss from Lucien. Lucien smiled then and brushed his thumb across Rhys’s cheek.

Rhys smiled at him too, but then he looked to his right and Lucien remembered Feyre. “Have you decided?” Rhys said with what Lucien now believed was faux-confidence. Feyre shook her head and Rhys turned back to Lucien. “You should kiss her first.”

Lucien’s eyes widened. “What?”

Rhys nodded. “You’re a better kisser than me.” Lucien found that very hard to believe, but he turned to Feyre anyway and stepped out of Rhys’s arms.

Feyre was his height in the boots she was wearing, which meant he was looking directly into her eyes. She looked suddenly nervous and Lucien reached out to stroke her arm gently.

“I haven’t kissed anyone in a while,” Feyre murmured, her eyes flicking down to his lips. Lucien shrugged, brushing the hair from her face.

“Neither have I,” Lucien said. Feyre narrowed her eyes, looking over his shoulder at Rhys. “Besides him, but that was only a minute ago.” A corner of her mouth twitched up and Lucien leaned in to kiss it. She let him.

She let him kiss both corners of her mouth before he softly cupped her face and kissed her properly. Feyre immediately melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucien ached to feel her body under her coat, but it was too cold outside for that and they had time.

When he pulled back a few moments later, her eyes were still closed. She absently played with his hair as he brushed his thumb across her cheek like he had Rhys’s. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping away. She opened her eyes, pouting at him until Rhys stepped into her sight line. 

Lucien didn’t know if he should watch them or not. It felt weird, but also right?

Feyre’s hands rested on Rhys’s chest as Feyre tilted her head up to meet his lips. Rhys wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His brows were furrowed and her hands grasped the collar of his coat. 

Lucien probably would’ve watched them forever if they hadn’t pulled away a few moments later. They still stood close, sharing breaths that puffed in the cold air like clouds. 

Feyre glanced over at him and held out her hand. His eyes flicked between her hand and her face before taking it. She pulled him into the space she and Rhys shared. 

Lucien resisted the urge to squirm at how close they all were as he looked between the two people who he was growing very fond of. 

“What are we doing next time?” Feyre said, interlacing her fingers with Lucien’s as well as Rhys’s. 

“Next time?” Rhys asked, stealing the words from Lucien’s mouth. 

“Yes, we’re having another date,” Feyre firmly stated. Lucien and Rhys smiled and she looked between them, content with what she saw. “So what are we doing?”

They all paused for a moment to think. It was Lucien who thought of something first. 

“I could cook dinner, for both of you,” Lucien said softly, a little worried they’d say no. Feyre’s face lit up and Lucien realised worrying was silly. 

“That’d be wonderful,” Rhys said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Lucien’s heart fluttered at the affection in his voice and on his face. 

“Right, um, we can work out when on the groupchat?” Lucien said. He glanced between Rhys and Feyre who both nodded. He nodded back with a small smile. 

Feyre was the first to embrace him, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. She pressed her lips to his ear. “Thank you for tonight. I had a very good time.” 

“Me too,” Lucien whispered before pressing a kiss to her hair. She squeezed him a bit tighter before letting go with a smile. 

Rhys had hailed a taxi and hugged her swiftly but not unaffectionately and kissed her cheek before she got in, Rhys having opened the door for her. She gave them a little wave through the window and they waved back. 

Once the taxi had driven away, Lucien turned to Rhys to find him already watching him. Rhys took a step towards him and wrapped his arms around Lucien’s waist. 

“I don’t know what the rules are, but I really want to kiss you again,” Rhys admitted, leaning his forehead against Lucien’s.

“Okay,” Lucien said, closing his eyes. Rhys’s lips were on his again. The kiss didn’t last very long and left Lucien wanting more, but he could wait.

“We’ll make it up to Feyre next time, hm?,” Lucien said when Rhys looked a bit guilty for kissing him again. Rhys nodded and Lucien brushed his nose against Rhys’s. “I should head home.”

Rhys nodded again and stepped back. Lucien immediately missed his warmth. “I’ll text you guys tomorrow,” he said with a smile before he turned to walk towards his car. 

Gods, Lucien was already in so deep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien Vanserra was chest-deep in nerves by the time a knock came from his apartment door. It was Wednesday evening. On Monday, he’d interviewed at Rhys’s company and immediately been put to work. 

He hadn’t been able to tell if his job was just very detached from Rhys’s or if Rhys was keeping his distance on purpose. As such, he hadn’t seen much of Rhys in the past few days, but he hadn’t seen Feyre either so perhaps Rhys was avoiding him so as to not un-level the playing field. 

That didn’t mean Lucien was exempt from text messages from either party. Some of them bordered on a bit risky for having known each other less than a week, not that Lucien really cared. The last few evenings without them had been… hard. 

He’d promised them dinner tonight and spent probably too much time deciding what to cook, picking the ingredients, and actually cooking it, but he had a feeling it would pay off. All of it helped him take his mind off the fact that he was terrified they wouldn’t like it. 

There was a knock at the door as Lucien was checking the asparagus and potatoes. He took a deep breath, setting the tray on the stove and turning off the oven before heading to the door. 

He did some last minute fixing of his hair before he opened the door. Feyre and Rhys stood there side by side, Rhys having picked Feyre up so she didn’t have to take a taxi. Their cheeks were still pink from the cold and Lucien was trying not to stare. 

“Come in,” he said, gesturing inside.

———

They’d both loved dinner, to Lucien’s relief. Now, the three of them were in the living room with their glasses of wine. Rhys was talking, his arm resting on the back of the couch, his body angled towards Feyre and Lucien. 

Lucien’s apartment was warm enough that Rhys had taken off his jumper and undone the top few buttons of his shirt, his sleeves rolled up. Lucien was struggling to not focus his gaze on the tattoos that peeked out, on how he wanted to trace them with his fingertips. 

“Lucien?” Feyre said, turning to him. 

“Hm?” Lucien met her strikingly blue eyes and, Cauldron, he really wanted to kiss her then. Especially when she rested her hand on his thigh. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Lucien could’ve sworn she moved closer as she said it. He shook his head and she smiled knowingly. “Didn’t think so.” Then she threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed him.

Lucien leaned into her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. She was wrapping her leg around him when he pulled back and looked at Rhys. 

“How does this work?” Lucien breathed. Rhys shrugged and Lucien squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “No, I need to know.”

“Right, okay,” Feyre said, disentangling herself from him. “Well, I’m just putting it out there that I don’t care if you guys fuck in the office.” Rhys’s jaw dropped, but Lucien nodded. “But not until after we, um, all do stuff… together.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Rhys asked, brushing hair back from her neck as he fell back into Charming Rhys. Feyre rolled her eyes and Rhys smirked. These two were going to be the death of him. 

“Anyway,” Feyre continued, “we’ll try to make plans between the three of us as often as possible, but if one of us can’t make it, I don’t see why the other two should miss out.”

“Okay,” Lucien said, realising she must’ve been thinking about this a lot. “What about kissing? We’re not keeping any kind of score, right?” He glanced at Rhys. 

“No, of course not, that’s not what this is about,” Feyre said, waving him off. Rhys relaxed a bit and Lucien wanted to take his hand. “That’s the basics, I think. Do you two have anything else?”

“I just think we need to communicate,” Rhys said and met both Feyre and Lucien’s eyes in turn. “If one of us isn’t okay with something then they should tell the other two, etc.” Both Lucien and Feyre nodded, and Rhys smiled. 

Lucien couldn’t resist leaning over Feyre to kiss the smile on his face. He could feel her eyes on them as they kissed, her breath hitching slightly when Lucien bit Rhys’s bottom lip. He pulled away and turned to Feyre. 

“Sorry, love,” he murmured, hand resting on her thigh as he focused his gaze on her lips. 

“Don’t apologise,” Feyre said before leaning forward to press their lips together again. She quickly straddled him, holding his face in her hands. 

Her body was soft on top of him and under his hands that skimmed up her back. She slid her tongue into his mouth as she tugged on his hair. Lucien held back a moan. 

Feyre moved her lips to his jaw, then his neck. He bit his lip as she dug her teeth into his neck gently. She moaned softly against his skin as he squeezed her thigh. He wanted to hear that sound again and again and again. 

Lucien remembered Rhys and opened his eyes to look at him. Their eyes met. 

Rhys had moved closer and now placed one hand on Lucien’s knee while the other came up to trace his lips. Lucien let out a breath, his eyes fluttering closed again before Rhys kissed him slowly. 

He let out a noise and Rhys squeezed his knee, pressing their foreheads together. They exchanged breaths for a moment. Then Rhys pecked his lips before pulling away. Lucien opened his mouth to protest but Rhys had slid his hand up Feyre’s back to tangle in her hair. 

Rhys gently pulled her head away from Lucien’s neck and turned it towards him so he could kiss her. Lucien swallowed as he watched them kiss and slid his hand under the back of Feyre’s shirt. 

Feyre whined into Rhys’s mouth and braced her hand on Lucien’s arm. Lucien really wondered how he’d ended up with the two most attractive people he’d ever seen in his apartment, kissing not even a foot away from him. 

Feyre moved her hand from Lucien’s arm to start unbuttoning more of Rhys’s shirt but then she stopped and pulled back. Rhys looked at her with furrowed brows and Lucien found he was disappointed that they were no longer kissing. 

“I—is that okay? Is it too soon?” Feyre blurted, running a hand through her hair. “I just wanted to but I didn’t ask and I’m not sure—“ Rhys pressed two fingers to her lips. 

“Thank you for thinking to ask,” Rhys said before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “but I would’ve told you to stop if I didn’t want you to.” 

“See, we’re figuring things out as we go,” Lucien said. Both Feyre and Rhys looked at him then, and he thought drowning in their eyes would not be a bad way to go. 

Feyre untucked his shirt and wrapped her hands around his bare waist. Her lips were still wet from kissing Rhys as she grinned at him, leaning in close and sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. 

That all happened at the same time Rhys was slowly taking off his shirt, button after button, until he tossed it across the room. 

Lucien threw his head back against the couch. “You two are going to be the death of me,” he said, stating what he’d thought multiple times that evening. He sighed as Rhys leaned in close, pressing his body against Lucien’s side. 

“Doesn’t seem like such a bad way to die,” Rhys said, twisting a piece of Lucien’s hair around his finger. _No, no, it doesn’t_. 

———

On Friday, Lucien met Rhys in his office for lunch. Rhys almost immediately pulled Lucien into his lap. 

“Hi,” Lucien said, grabbing a handful of Rhys’s hair and tugging his head back. Rhys groaned with a smile, and Lucien leaned down to kiss him. 

They kissed for some time, Rhys squeezing Lucien’s ass and Lucien tugging on his hair, until Lucien pulled away. “I’ve got an idea of how to include Feyre in this.”

“Oh?” Rhys said, fiddling with Lucien’s tie. Lucien nodded, grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and swiped over to the camera. Rhys raised his brows with a grin. 

———

_Feyre: Guys that isn’t fair!!!_

_Feyre: I’m trying to work!_

_Rhys: lucien said you’d like it!_

_Lucien: And I was right, wasn’t I, love?_

_Feyre: That’s not the point! It’s distracting!_

_Rhys: good_

_Rhys: we’re both missing your beautiful face_

_Lucien: Please, come over after work_

_Feyre: Fine. you better make up for my frustration, Vanserra_

_Lucien: Gladly._

_Rhys: cauldron i like like you two so much xxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know where this fic is going or how to continue so i'd really love ideas? thank y'all for reading!


End file.
